A Moment of Solitude
by AnEarthlyKnight
Summary: Rose/Scorpius oneshot. Rose has the day off and decides to have some innocent fun. But what will Scorpius think? Fluff, not beta'd. T for sexually suggestive content.


_**A Moment of Solitude**_

**EDIT: Added a few things, fixed some mistakes. But no big changes, promise ;)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this story. All content belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not made for profit of any kind. Also, the songs belong to their respective owners, and lyrics were found on the internet. None of them belong to me.  
**

**AN: This is my first completed fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy and I most definitely appreciate reviews, good or bad :) I need all the help I can get. This is just some simple fluff for Rose/Scorpius, and I'm sorry if they both seem overly sappy. They _are _engaged, after all, and I just like writing fluff sometimes.**

** T for sexually suggestive content.  
**

**Thanks for checking out my story :) Enjoy!**

26-year old Rose Weasley always made sure she had the house to herself before she engaged in any embarrassing hobbies. One such hobby of hers happened to be singing along loudly and stupidly to Muggle pop music.

One beautiful summer afternoon when her boyfriend of 8 years and fiancée for 1 of them, Scorpius Malfoy, had to work and she didn't, she shut all the doors and windows of their modest little house and rushed to their shared bedroom to grab her iPod from its hiding place.

Her embarrassing obsession with Muggle music was one of the only things Scorpius_ didn't_ know about Rose; he knew nearly everything else. What her favourite food was (Chocolate Frogs), her not-so-secret hiding places (like the basement in the Burrow), her fears (Dying alone and spiders), where she liked him to put his hands (the outside of her thighs or just in front of her hips), where she liked being kissed (everywhere)…

Rose shook her head, her effervescent red curls flying around her face as thoughts of Scorpius threatened to ruin her plan. It wasn't often Rose got to act like a complete dork, and she was going to take this golden opportunity to do just that.

She skipped into the small bright kitchen to grab the stereo, pressing the hidden button she had created to pop out the iPod docking function. She smirked mischievously as she admired her own cleverness, sticking her iPod on the stereo and pressing shuffle.

By some strange coincidence, Rose's favourite love song, _Silly Love Songs_ by Paul McCartney, started swirling seductively from the speakers. Rose squealed excitedly, much like a 9 year old girl would, and began to sing along, dancing in her green halter sundress around the kitchen and living room:

"_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again…!" _

As the song hit the chorus, Rose grabbed a picture of Scorpius off the table beside the armchair and resumed twirling, singing to his picture in what she thought was solitude.

This assumed solitude continued until she heard a soft and slightly amused cough and an "Ahem" float from the direction of the doorway.

Unfortunately for Rose, Scorpius was able to get off work early that particular day and decided to go straight home to be with her. And as he walked in the door of their home in Wizarding London to greet his fiancée, the sight he was met with shocked him into silence.

The very _last_ thing Scorpius had expected to catch Rose doing on her day off was dancing around the kitchen, singing to an old Muggle pop song. The second he recovered from the shock though, he smiled widely, lighting up his pale face. Scorpius ran his hands through his longish white-blond hair as his grey eyes fixed on Rose's dancing form.

He loved Rose desperately, and before this moment he hadn't thought she could get more incredible. But watching her singing and dancing like a child made him unable to think she was anything but unbelievably, downright _adorable_. He wondered how he could possibly have been lucky enough to score a girl who completed him so efficiently, and decided he didn't know and didn't care. The fact that she was singing to a song by the only Muggle artist he listened to while clutching a photo of him made Scorpius smile even wider, glancing at Rose lovingly before he cleared his throat and called out an _Ahem_ before she could notice him.

Rose spun around rapidly at the voice and, upon seeing Scorpius standing in the doorway, rushed over to the stereo and quickly turned it off.

"Hey Scor. Your home early," she observed without turning to face him, patting down her unruly hair and casting down her muddy brown eyes to look at her bare feet.

"Yeah, I was let off early today. Not much was happening and too many Aurors showed up for work, so I came home to hang out with you but I see you've kept yourself occupied without me," Scorpius noted with amusement, walking across the light hardwood floor and grabbing Rose around the waist from behind, kissing her neck lightly.

"Oh. I'm glad your home," Rose said meekly, her face reddening with her lasting mortification.

"I'm glad I am, too," Scorpius replied impishly, "because if I wasn't, I would have missed that lovely rendition of _Silly Love Songs_."

"You know that song?" Rose nearly shouted, turning in his arms to look up in his sharp but laughing face.

"The Beatles are my only guilty pleasure and, unless I'm remembering wrong, that song is written and performed by Paul McCartney."

"I had no idea you liked The Beatles!" Rose exclaimed, her shocked and humiliated expression instantly turning into one of absolute glee.

"I do, and my favourite one is Paul," Scorpius confessed, kissing Rose on the tip of her freckled nose, "though I don't think I can ever listen to his version of _Silly Love Songs_ now that I've heard yours. I was kind of hesitant to stop you, actually."

"Was I really that bad?" she wailed, burying her face in his white cashmere sweater.

"No, sweetheart, I love your version. I love _you_," Scorpius replied, kissing her temple tenderly.

"I know you're lying," Rose commented bluntly, "but I love you anyway."

Scorpius sighed at Rose's stubbornness, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "What will it take to convince you that I honestly loved your performance?"

Rose thought this through carefully, and then decided on the perfect solution. She grinned evilly, spinning out of Scorpius' arms as she declared, "You have to sing and dance with me for 3 songs of _my_ choice. Then and _only _then will I believe you."

Scorpius, who was definitely not one for dancing or singing, grimaced. "I don't know Rosie..." he trailed off, unsure.

"Aw, come on Scor! You know I won't laugh at you," Rose whined, smiling slightly as she tried to be serious.

"I know you _will_ laugh doll, but _just_ for you and _just_ this once to prove my point, I will," he replied grudgingly, crossing his arms and glaring at his clever and troublesome fiancée.

"Yay!" Rose chirped, sliding across the floor to the stereo to pick out the first song, preparing to pick a song to loosen him up. That was one of the things Scorpius loved most about Rose: her ability to completely be childish and free and exactly who she was: fun, stubborn, intelligent, beautiful and determined.

Finally, _finally_, she smiled in delight. "Alright, Scorpius, you ready?" Rose said excitedly, turning to look at a slightly sulky Scorpius standing in the middle of the sky blue kitchen.

"No," he replied glumly.

"Too bad," Rose replied, pressing play. The speakers vibrated with the deep bass on one of her favourite dance songs. She knew Scorpius was going to take some convincing to let go and really dance, but Rose was confident she could do just that. As the intro ended Rose began to sing along with Ciara, swinging her hips and dancing her heart out and Scorpius watched with growing surprise and satisfaction at her amazing dancing skills.

"_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step_"

As she continued singing along with _1, 2 Step_, she danced her way over to Scorpius and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her in the middle of the kitchen. She resumed singing in a seductive whisper right in Scorpius' ear and she danced against him.

_Merlin she's a terrific dancer_, Scorpius thought amusedly. And once he got over his initial revulsion over her song choice and was able to concentrate on the beat and the way Rose was dancing, he started to dance and really move. Rose smiled encouragingly and continued to sing and force Scorpius to dance.

When Missy Elliott's solo came round, she broke away from Scorpius and really got into the dancing, whipping her hair around as she spat the lyrics and danced. Scorpius could do nothing but watch as his smoking hot fiancée danced just for him. She rejoined him after the solo, and from then on they were both lost in the music and each other.

By the end of the song, they were both slightly sweaty and laughing, collapsing into each other. It was safe to say they were both more than a little aroused, and Rose knew she needed to take it down a notch for the next few or they'd never get through all 3 songs. "See, was that so bad?" Rose mused, running over to the stereo to change the song.

"Nah, but I'm still a terrible dancer," Scorpius breathed.

"Oh, you weren't that bad," Rose muttered playfully and the next song spread from the speakers. When Scorpius heard the opening notes he smiled, and Rose was glad she picked a winner.

"Finally you are showing signs of having a taste in music," Scorpius commented exasperatingly as _Penny Lane _by Scorpius' beloved Beatles began.

Rose smiled, "This is my favourite of theirs. It's my compromise."

Scorpius grabbed Rose's hands and they began turning in a circle to the beat, swaying left then right. Rose didn't sing along with the words, but Scorpius knew she had the lyrics memorized. After about a minute of this, Rose began to get bored so she spun out of Scorpius' grasp and started twirling and shaking her head like she had been doing during _Silly Love Songs_. As she twirled she watched for Scorpius' reaction, wondering what he'd do now that he had to dance alone.

Scorpius grinning, not letting her see him dance alone, and grabbed Rose's right hand, twirling her into an embrace and then dipping her so far her feet came off the ground before he set her back on her feet. It was exhilarating and entirely unexpected, but incredibly sexy.

Rose looked up at her fiancée and realized there was still more about him that she didn't know. "Why didn't you tell me you were holding back that incredibly hot move?" Rose exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck as he began to lead her around the kitchen in his own type of dance.

"That would have ruined the fun, would it not?" Scorpius whispered, clutching her hips and moving her around the kitchen with him.

At the tail end of the song, he bent his head and kissed her gently, lingering until the song faded out. When he started to part her lips and make the kiss more heated, Rose stepped back.

When he stuck his lower lip out in a pout, she bumped him with her hip and responded, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to sex me out of our last song. Well, it's not gonna work this time, Scor. I want my last dance."

Scorpius laughed, loving how easily she figured him out. "You got me. But after the last song…"

Rose laughed at his suggestive question and winked. "You've got me all to yourself…all day…"

Scorpius cut Rose off before she could get him too excited, "Let's get this song over with, _please_."

The final song was one Rose wanted to be special and romantic, but not kill the mood. And she knew the perfect song, one she had been saving but had always loved.

As the song started playing, she walked over to Scorpius and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. He fell into her mood immediately. "This was the song to our first dance, wasn't it? At the Yule Ball in 7th Year? You requested this song under the guise of 'it being a tribute to my parents'. But it wasn't, was it?" Scorpius murmured, wrapping his arms around Rose and holding her close, like he would never let her go, for anything.

"Yep. I lied a little," she whispered back, pleased that he remembered that cute and very modest first dance. She asked him to dance after waiting a year for him to approach her. Rose was not a patient teen, and was now an equally impatient woman.

They fell into a silence, so Rose joined _Your Love Is A Song_ by Switchfoot for the chorus:

"_Ooh, your love is a symphony  
All around me, running through me  
Ooh, your love is a melody  
Underneath me, running to me  
Oh, your love is a song…"_

Rose looked up at her fiancée, smiling through her love drunk haze. Unable to stop himself, Scorpius slowly bent his head and started to kiss Rose as they spun in a circle, her feet overlapping onto his.

They maintained their perfect dance while they kissed blissfully, unaware of the rest of the world. Rose, in later years, would decide that in that instant her and Scorpius had witnessed a rare and exquisite moment, a once in a lifetime feeling. The way the sun was kissing their slowly moving forms, the peace and the solitude, it was all _just right_ in that second. That dance would be forever frozen in time and in their minds. A moment so perfect, so unique but perfectly_ them_, that it became immortal.

When the song drew to a close, Rose looked up at Scorpius through half-closed eyes. "Wow," she whispered, unable to find words.

"Yeah," Scorpius murmured back, unwilling to break out of the trance he and Rose seemed to be enclosed in.

Neither of them was quite sure how long they stood there, frozen in the middle of their kitchen, but eventually the sun moved behind some clouds and the eternal moment was over.

"We should do this more often," Rose commented faintly, stepping regretfully away from Scorpius.

"Yeah, we should," he said, smiling. At Rose's shocked face he laughed, explaining "I really did enjoy it, Rosie. I don't like dancing, but I don't mind dancing with _you_."

She smiled at his totally-whipped mushiness, and then suspicion flitted over her face. "Are you just trying to get in my pants, babe? Because if you are, Scor, it's not working."

Scorpius smirked, "No I wasn't, but I'm not going to turn down a golden opportunity."

Rose cackled, rolling her eyes, "Merlin, you're so hormonal we can't even have a special moment without some kind of sexual interruption."

Scorpius winked at Rose. "I am a Malfoy, after all. Besides, I don't ever see you complaining…"

Rose giggled, skipping off into the recesses of the house. "Too true," she admitted wryly. She waltzed into their bedroom, and Scorpius was hopeless to stop himself from trailing after her.

**AN: Hope it didn't disappoint! Reviews are like candy. Please be generous and tell me everything you hated and anything you liked. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, thanks to the anonymous reviewers! I'm not sure if there's a way to reply to you guys, but if there is I'm determined to find out how! But I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you. I read them and cherish them just as much as member reviews. Love you guys and thanks for the support :)  
**


End file.
